


Not His Time

by lookintothelinessx



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 4 hills, Quick drabble, Ski Jumping, just wanted towrite something, this is whithout any plot, vierschanzentournee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookintothelinessx/pseuds/lookintothelinessx
Summary: It didn't feel right coming to Oberstdorf without his skis and equipment. Just the other day, when he was in the middle of rehabilitation training, he thought he had been doing alright. But now, standing at the outrun of the arena, he really wasn't.
Kudos: 4





	Not His Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is just a quick drabble that i wrote about the events happening at the Four Hills. It doesn't really have any pairing, but i just wanted to write something. Hope you enjoy :)

It didn't feel right coming to Oberstdorf without his skis and equipment. Just the other day, when he was in the middle of rehabilitation training, he thought he had been doing alright. But now, standing at the outrun of the arena, he really wasn't. 

He was constantly averting his gaze to the top of the hill, anticipating another jump from one of the competitors. Not his competitors, his mind added. He could feel himself sitting on the top, waiting for Schuster to wave the flag at the green light. No more Schuster, his mind piped in again. It was merely half a year ago when he found out that he injured his knee, the news having crushed his hopes and dreams of a successful season, but so many things have changed since then. He still felt a part of the team, congratulating his teammates after every competition and supporting them every weekend through his television, but being there, in the heap of the moment, and not being able to go to the top with them, hurt him more that he thought it would. 

The countless interviews didn’t help at all. He was constantly being asked about his injury, his comments on others’ performance and predictions about the outcome. Truth be told, it was at that moment that he wished he would be at the top of the hill, only caring about his jump and how his teammates were doing. He would pat Eisei on the back, muttering a couple of encouraging words in the waiting area. He would proudly watch Karle jump into a telemark and take the leading position. He would give a quick hug to Stephan and share a joke or two, trying to calm down his nerves. He would give a highfive to Constantin on the way to the top. 

But the thing he most definitely wouldn’t be doing, is standing in front of a camera and commentate about the possible outcome during the whole competition. In reality, this was exactly what he was doing now. 

At first, he didn’t know what to say when he was watching them jump. He had never had the opportunity to watch the others jump from the beginning to the end, but it was interesting to see every detail. His legs were inching when he watched them push from the table and get into the position in the air. He could imagine himself feeling the pressure of air against his skis and body, the heavy weight on his legs when he landed in telemark. He could feel his lips spreading into a smile when he landed, his teammates waiting for him in the outrun to congratulate him. 

He could imagine it all, like a mantra, repeated countless of times, but he had to keep reminding himself that it was not his time. Not his time, at least yet.


End file.
